


Daddy Naruto: The New Beginning

by Foxyfloof



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Family, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudoscience, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyfloof/pseuds/Foxyfloof
Summary: Naruto's won the Fourth Great War, defeated Akatsuki, defeated Zetsu(Shin), Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. Sasuke is finally over his pride and emo-bullshit, and Konoha is pretty much rebuilt. He's married to the beautiful and kind Hinata, and his sensei is Hokage. Baachan is finally retired to drink and gamble inside the village, and he's loved and accepted by EVERYONE around him.What more could he want?This is the story of the beginning of his family.





	Daddy Naruto: The New Beginning

Uzumaki Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Ramen belongs to Naruto. 'Nuff said.

  
This will be a boy-centric fic, but have no fear, the girls will NOT be neglected if I can help it. They'll have to wait a little while before getting theirs,

but they won't be forgotten.

Mpreg will be a thing here, so if that's not your bundle of joy, feel free to move along, no harm no foul.

Pseudo-beast, Anal, Mpreg, Impregnation, Body-Alteration, Knotting, Size difference, Gay, Straight-to-Gay, Harem, Bisexual, Birthing, Family, Comfort, Uzumaki-feels,

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yuki Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin, Yugito-Nii, Kirabi, Gyuuki, Kurama, Matatabi, Chouji, Shikamaru,

Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Honoka, Menma, MANY OTHERS.

  
Kurama was many things. A nine-tailed chakra beast of almost immeasurable power, a manifestation of mankind's hatred, a student and child of the Rikuudo Sennin, a lazy, gruff, Fox who didn't have time for other people's shit.

  
But he was far from stupid. Possibly one of the farthest things from it, barring the enormous well of hatred burning a hole in his heart, and influencing his actions.

  
So when Naruto found his (bumbling, clumsy, idiotic) way into the seal after his battle with Madara during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kurama was prepared to at least pretend to pay attention to his new? old? container.

What Kurama wasn't prepared for, was Naruto walking right up to him, and eyeing his enormous vulpine form. The look in Naruto's brilliant blue eyes was unsettling to Kurama.  
If asked later about what was making his nerves tingle, Kurama would deny it happened, but quietly mutter an aside about "creepy ningen, eyeing me like a bowl if his accursed noodle dish".

  
Several long minutes later, Naruto broke his gaze from Kurama, to look around his mindscape. Still dark, still slightly dreary, but no longer a sewer, thanks to their new partnership, and the ritual in which he faced down and defeated the darkness inside himself.

  
Naruto finally broke the silence, with a voice that was quiet, centered, and made Kurama sit up and return Naruto's earlier attentiveness.

"Kurama, do you ever get lonely, without your siblings?"  
Kurama's response was predictable, but lacked both the heat and contempt it would have once boasted.

"Why would I miss them? We have all the time in the world, now that Madara and Zetsu are gone, and Kaguya is truly beyond the reach of all, even the sages. I'll run into them eventually."

  
Naruto's response to this was unexpected, and certainly caught the Fox off his guard.

"I'm lonely Kurama. People love me for ending the war, for working with Sasuke to save the world. Everyone looks up to me, and acknowledges me.  
"But I'm still not happy. I'm still alone. Only now everyone looks at me, pretty much worships me like the second coming of the Rikuudo Sennin.  
I don't want to be alone anymore. I want someone to see me. ME, not just my accoomplishments."

  
This caused Kurama to momentarily freeze with shock. HIS partner, admitting he was sad and unsatisfied with his life-long dream fulfilled?  
His shock was so great, he didn't notice Naruto walking closer, until he felt something against his great forepaw.

He looked down, and found Naruto, running a hand through the short fur covering his hand.  
Such a thing had never happened to Kurama in his life, not since the Old Man had first created and taught him and his eight younger siblings.  
But this wasn't a hand guiding him. It was a hand that trembled, and was warm and gentle against his skin. The stark differences between himself and Naruto were never more apparent than they were now. tanned skin, against ruddy reddish fur, the hugeness of his hand, framing the tinyness that was Naruto's hand.

He was absolutely stunned however when the next words came out of Naruto's mouth:  
"Soft..... so soft...... Hinata would lose her mind if she knew how soft you were, dattebayo."

Kurama's response was particularly eloquent, for a two-year-old.  
"Nani."

"So soft....."  
Naruto's hand kept stroking, back and forth, ruffling and smoothing Kurama's pelt, stroking before running big circles around the back of his right hand.

Naruto's eyes had lost some of that hungry edge, and now a drowsy quality overtook the silence between them.  
Heavy eyelids began to droop, and breath became a little deeper, as Naruto clearly fought fatigue, even here in his mindscape.

"Hey Kurama?"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"Mind if I just pass out in here? I haven't slept in a while, and it's nice and quiet here."  
"Suit yourself, partner."  
....  
....

"Kurama."  
"Nani, Naruto? I thought you were tired?"  
"I am, but...... would you be upset if I said I wanted to climb on top of you to sleep? You're really soft, and warm......"  
?!?!?!?!  
*Sigh*

"Alright, Naruto, you can sleep on my back. Just don't make a racket. Some of us are still tired from infusing chakra constantly for a month straight."  
"Mm. G'night Kurama...... fluffy-butt.....zzzzz"

  
Kurama's ear twitched, and his tails lashed for a moment, giving vent to an indignant huff. The two settled in, and the light in the mindscape dimmed until just their silhouettes were visible.

  
Kurama would have ignored the incident. But as always, Naruto couldn't leave well enough alone. Several nights a week from there on in, Naruto would come visit Kurama and sleep atop Kurama's wide back.

Several months on, Naruto visited, and Kurama noticed a difference. The shadows beneath Naruto's eyes were much darker than a week earlier, and he seemed to have lost weight.

"Kurama, can I-"  
"Gaki, what's wrong?"  
"Kurama, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to stay here-"  
"Gaki you look sick, like something's eating you from the inside out. Forgive me if I sound arrogant, but since I basically KILL anything that MIGHT make you sick, it's not something physical, so what's eating you emotionally?"

"Kurama..... I.... "  
Naruto's apparently tenuous control over his emotions slipped, and tears began rolling down his face, as though he were using a low-powered suiton jutsu with the water in his body.....

"Tsunade-baachan, she checked me out the other day, because Hinata and I have been trying for over a year to have a child. I've wanted a family since I could remember, and she said, she said.... "

At this Naruto's voice broke down, and his head and shoulders curled in on themselves as he shook with gut-deep silent sobs.

  
Kurama's mind naturally pieced together what he'd heard, and came to a conclusion.

"So, gaki, the girl you love is barren?"

At this Naruto' wept harder, and one arm unclenched from his other shoulder to point once, emphatically at himself, before he collapsed completely, curled up and resting on his forehead protector and knees.

  
Kurama's reaction to seeing Naruto so broken so abruptly was to sweep him up and swaddle him in one of his tails and bring him to eye-height.

"So gaki, you can't have children, and it's hurting you this much? Did the vixen leave you? I don't understand this level of emotion from you over something like this."

"B-Be-Because, Kurama, Hinata wants nothing more than to have my children, to start a family with meeee..... Her greatest dream is to make MY dream come true!!!"

"Every day we make love to each other, and she NEVER says a word about it, but I can see it. Inside, she's hurting so much, and it's BECAUSE of me that she's hurting! I can't stop this. I fought so hard to get strong, to protect my precious people, but how can I possibly protect them from MYSELF?!?"

  
Before Naruto could begin weeping once more, Kurama batted Naruto gently across the face with another tail-tip, wiping his face of it's tears and startling him into awareness for a few moments.

"Naruto, I am the Kyuubi! More importantly, I am the Yin half of the Kyuubi!  
"Do you understand what that means?"

"You're the spiritual energy of yourself, while the physical and conscious energies of yourself were extracted from me by the Gedo Mazou under the control of Obito and Madara."

"That is correct, as far as it goes. What I represent is the Life-Force of my original self. You DO remember what your kaasan said about Uzumaki from when you released my seal, do you not?"

This grabbed Naruto's attention, and he screwed up his eyes as he tried to bring to mind the entirety of his short conversation with the chakra impression Kushina had stored inside his old seal.

"Uzumaki... Uzushio.... Uzushiogakure, Choji no Sato?"  
"The Village of Longevity, Hidden in the Whirlpools?"  
"Correct, Naruto. Now, do you remember some of what that old Senju Biddy Tsunade said about her special technique, and why it shortens her life?"

  
"Ummm... I guess, I wasn't really paying attention, but....."  
Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus, and help the memory surface..

  
Kurama huffed, and swirled his tails, wafting the 'air' of their mindscape, interrupting Naruto's efforts to recall the memory.

"Just let me access it for you. I swear, you have the WORST attention span of any human I have ever run across."  
"Kurama! Just because I have so many things running through my head at one time doesn't mean that I can't remember on my own!"  
"Brat! I don't feel like sitting around for hours or days while you try to pummel it out of your brain on your own. Besides, this way, I can help you control the recall of the memory, to replay sections of the memory to help you fully understand the meaning of it."

"Fine, go ahead. But don't go adding anything weird, like Yamato-Senpai in a dress like you did that one time!"

Kurama sat up, and assumed a meditative position, and spread his tails around himself. He looked up, and focused. As Naruto watched, a pinpoint of light seemed to appear out of the darkness above them, and slowly grew in size and brilliance as it descended towards them.

  
"Now Naruto, touch this, and I will do the same. We will be inside the memory, as if we were both standing there watching it happen. TRY to remember that this has already happened, and don't get over-excited. Listen as carefully as you can to everything that everyone says."  
"Okay, Kurama. You got it."

 

The two found themselves in a grassy field, facing Jiraiya and Tsunade. The look of Tsunade, stripped of her elaborate Henge, shocked Naruto and Kurama both, but Naruto was the first to shake off the paralysis and shout, "Baa-chan! It's Baa-chan the day that we fought Orochimaru and Kabuto-teme, and she beat her fear of blood!"

"Oh, so you remember, Naruto, good. Do you remember why she looked that way?"  
"Ano, Kurama, gimme a sec....."  
"......."  
"It was something to do with her using some super-healing technique that could heal any wound, right? I remember she used it again right after Nagato's Yahiko Pein leveled the village. Anyway, it really sucked the chakra right out of her....."

"That's right Naruto."

  
The scene abruptly lurched, but in reverse. Naruto gaped as he saw Tsunade walking backwards, and explosions and craters unmaking themselves before his eyes. But eventually things slowed down, and came to a halt. Tsunade was now poised with her hands held before her face, the trademark diamond on her forehead gone, with a strange seal spread across it instead.

Shizune was struggling towards Tsunade on her knees, and a look of panic and frantic entreaty etched across her features.

Orochimaru was looking shocked, staring at Tsunade as if seeing her for the first time.

  
At this point, Naruto and Kurama(shrunk down to human-scale,) sat in front of Shizune, and the memory began.

  
"Tsunade-sama!! Please don't release that seal! Allow me to heal your wounds!!"  
Shizune shouted.  
"Yin-fuin, Kai! Ninpo: Souzo Saisei!"

A reddish aura began to radiate from Tsunade, and her hair floated as if lifted by an unseen air current.

Naruto gawked for a second, then turned to Kurama.

"Why'd you stop it, Kurama? And how do I remember this? I'm right there behind her, unconscious!"  
"Because, Aho, her tears reacted with your seal, and also just because your conscious mind was cut off, didn't mean your subconscious mind and body weren't capable of hearing it. That's why I asked you to let me call the memory forth."

".....Oh, well that's... a good reason. Now what's this all about?"  
"Naruto, what's the basis of almost all iryo-ninjutsu?"  
"Well, you use your spiritual energy and convert it to healing chakra, to heal wounds and draw out poisons and stuff, right?"

Kurama winced, but continued on.  
"Correct, if horribly incomplete. On that note, NEVER try to heal someone, including yourself. With your level of chakra control, and lack of knowledge, you'd probably kill them, or yourself, almost instantly."

Naruto's face reddened, but he remained silent, waiting on his explanation.  
"So gaki, when you heal someone, you insert your healing chakra into their body and stimulate the cells to force them to divide faster, to break down and replace the dead or damaged cells faster. But to do that, you have to make them divide and multiply. Each cell of your body only has so many times it can divide before it simply breaks down. That's what we call aging, and mortality for you ningen.

The reason she can do it, and not die of advanced old age after just a few hours of this jutsu, is because she's a Senju. Naruto, you remember what the sage said about Senju?"

"Sure, Kurama! He said that the Senju, descended of his second son, inherited his body, and strong will."  
"Yes, that means that they are physically on a cellular level, stronger, denser, and able to heal more, and live longer, than other people. It means their cells are not only more resilient, as evidenced by how many idiots were running around with cultured cells scavenged from Hashirama Senju's DEAD BODY, implanted in them, in order to give them enhanced physical stamina.

Now this breaks down into two issues. One, the amount of energy each cell could generate, and how many times each cell could divide, and how well it could cope with strain or varying levels of damage without dying.

With the Senju, they are simply physically superior to most ordinary humans. Not saying much, considering that all humans are still weak, silly things with the attention spans of mayflies...."

"OY! Kurama! I thought we were past all this!"  
"Well the Kurama that was the Yang Half of us was past this. But only where YOU were concerned. I am still doubtful. Your ignorance regarding your own body and family history isn't helping matters."  
"Well.... okay. Point taken. Now let's get back on topic here."  
"Fine, so here's the deal. You, Naruto, are NOT Senju. You are Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were descended of the Third Son of the Rikuudo-Sennin. They inherited his vitality and long life. This means you don't die easily, and live a long time. It also means that your chakra coils are more flexible and adaptable than most. Just more evidence that you Uzumaki are more closely-related to cockroaches, really."  
"OY! Back on topic!"  
*Snort* "Fiiiine."

"SO, Uzumaki don't die easily. They power through wounds and injuries that should kill them instantly, like getting raikiri'd through the damn chest. But they don't have the same cellular ability to split their cells forever like the Senju. So Senju can heal anything, and stay young-looking right up until they die, generally. Uzumaki can sustain severe injuries and linger on for a longer time, as well as live MUCH longer than normal. Mito Uzumaki, your predecessor, comes to mind. Lived to almost 100 years old, if memory serves. And she never had a grey hair in her life."

"So you're saying that I should live a really long time too? What's that have to do with me having kids?"

"Naruto, stop and think. You ate almost nothing but ramen for how many years as a child and a teenager? That stunted your growth physically, and damaged you on a genetic level. Add to that all the times my chakra had to heal you from beatings, over-training, repeated and Severe chakra-exhaustion, and every single time you came close to dying, and you have a recipe for severe strain put on your body's cells. Not even counting how corrosive Kurama's Yang chakra was every time you tapped directly into it until the fourth War began. You basically smoked, then deep-fried your cells.  
And if there's one thing that your balls are sensitive to, it's heat. Heat can damage them beyond repair, over time. Your heavy-weight jumpsuits didn't help any."  
"So I did it to myself, huh? Figures. Guess I should have.."  
"SHUT IT, GAKI!"  
"But Kurama-"  
"I said I can FIX IT."  
"........... nani."

"NOT easily, and not quickly. I'll have to sluice my chakra at low levels through the new seal, and hope the fail-safes don't clamp down at any time. But that means NO training, no channeling chakra for ANY REASON. I'm going to need every drop of it, and then some, if this is going to work."

"Really? You're not gonna tell me in six months that you were just mind-screwing me nice and hard, right????"  
"No, Naruto. Even I'm not THAT big of a bastard-fox."  
"What I'm going to be doing, is rebuilding your balls, one chromosome, one cell, at a time. I'm going to be correcting as much of the damage throughout your body as possible, to give your Uzumaki heritage the best chance of re-asserting itself and re-establishing itself within your body autonomously."  
"Autonomously? What's that, Kurama?"  
"It means on it's own, by itself, for itself, and from itself. For it to truly work, it has to come out on it's own. Trying to force it will just make it give out when you need it most down the road."  
"OH."  
"Yes, OH, you knucklehead. Now, it's going to hurt, and fair warning, it's going to KEEP hurting until I'm done. Also, with this much continuous exposure to my chakra, and my spiritual essence at that, you're going to experience some physical changes beyond becoming healthier, taller, stronger, and fertile. You're also going to start craving weird foods, and will most probably end up looking at "little Naruto" in a different light."  
Naruto sweatdropped at this, and felt distinctly embarrassed by the turn in conversation.

"Kurama, this is my junk we're talking about. Please, give me details. I'm NOT risking something bad happening because I didn't completely understand."  
"To spell it out for you, the changes needed by your body to counteract the damage already done, are going to need certain nutrients, and chemical compounds to get your body to respond correctly. Hence, the food cravings. If something looks tasty, EAT IT. Don't fight it, or you'll just make the process longer, more painful, and possibly a failure."  
"Got it! Definitely absolutely got it!"  
"Next, you're going to be gaining more muscle, weight, density, and also bone density. That means you're going to be heavier, stronger, and slower. You'll have to train like HELL after the work is finished to get back up to your old level of control. Likewise, when you're in the sack with the Vixen, you're going to have to go easy, or risk crushing her, or breaking her hipbones with the force of your "activities"."

Naruto blushed, and then paled, and then blushed, before nodding and motioning for Kurama to continue.

  
"As far as the most..... relevant changes you'll probably experience, there are the changes to your "Junk" as you so fondly put it.  
You will be fertile, and the babies WILL be Uzumaki, and Hyuuga and Yours, whatever else happens.  
BUT. And I can't stress this enough, you may Appear different on the outside once I'm done. You will almost certainly have bigger balls, and a bigger dick. But fair warning, it'll look more like a fox's would. Just a consequence of my current form, and how Rikuudo-jiji shaped me at his death. Do a little research "out in nature" if you're unsure what I'm talking about.  
Likewise, you're going to have FUR down there, not just hair. Your nails will be thicker, sharper, and more like claws, and the whisker marks on your face will likely darken, and deepen as my chakra makes a permanent impression on your body.

Last thing: you will probably stop aging. Maybe completely. Which means, when your sweet little vixen is old, wrinkly, and grey, you will still look like you're 25 or 30. With all the physical urges that implies. And you WILL live your maximum potential lifespan, which I've already figured out, will be between 160 and 220 years, depending on how many times you get yourself 'almost-dead' between now and your death."  
"Oy! Fuzz-Butt! You can quit with the pot-shots now! Those times only happened with outside interference!"  
"And rules are for samurai. You're a shinobi, that means you learn to fight dirty, or die."  
*siiiigh* "All right, Kurama, you made your point. I'm reckless by nature. Now what happens?"

Kurama smirked, and contemplated the immediate requirements of his course of action.

"First, Naruto, and I can NOT stress this enough, you must completely avoid all ramen and all processed foods for the foreseeable future. No candy, no soumen, no refined starch or sugar. That stuff messes up your metabolism, and breaks down into acidic compounds that clog your cells and takes a ton of energy to purge from your body."  
"NO RAMEN!?!?! THE FUCK, I NEED MY RAMEN!!!!!"

"You want babies? Then no ramen. Or you can eat ramen for the rest of your short, miserable, STERILE life."

  
"No, no, no, no, noooo, I get it I get it... Just... Ramen!"

"God, it's a damn good thing Akatsuki never figured out how addicted to the stuff you are. All they'd need to do is take Ichiraku's hostage, and you'd have rolled right over for them..." *sweatdrop*

"Oh come on, Kurama! It's RAMEN. It's the food of the GODS, by Log, and it's the best thing on the planet."

"Don't care, doesn't matter here. You WILL NOT EAT IT. Remember, I will be sucking up ALL of your chakra. You'll be limited solely to what your muscles can do for themselves. No chakra-reinforcement at all.  
So no shunshin, no kawarimi, no henge, no tree-running, NOTHING."

"Shit."

""Shit" is right, gaki. This is going to hurt, and it's going to be a pain in BOTH our asses for at least a month or two. This is going to suck up most of MY chakra as well, and mine isn't as easy to replace as Yang-Kurama. The spirit doesn't heal and recuperate as rapidly or readily as the body.

But you want kits, and I want to live longer, so here we both are."

..........

"Kurama?"

"What?"

"When you said I'd have "cravings", what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. You may crave brick-dust, grass, raw seaweed, massive amounts of raw fish, liver, and may end up gnawing on cow-bones at some point. All these things are RICH with minerals and vitamins, most especially iron, calcium, potassium, and the various metals that help with growing nerves and muscle fibers."

"That's.... I have no words for how gross most of that is, Kurama."  
"Figured as much. But you'll do it, and be glad for it, because it's the only way to get what your body needs for me to fix what's broken."

"Kurama? What was that about my junk getting bigger?"

"Heh, took you long enough, gaki. When I fix your balls, I'll be reconstructing them from scratch, at the same pace I'm breaking down and purging the old, screwed-up ones. So it's going to burn like someone dipped your nuts in alcohol and set them on fire. But I'm going to rebuild them the way they were supposed to be, according to your few undamaged strands of DNA, and the cells that hold them. According to your original genes, you should be hung like a donkey. Your balls currently are about the size of peach pits, correct?"  
*blushes violently*  
".....y-yes?"  
"Well when I'm done, they're going to be almost the size of the whole peach. Each. Apparently, your old man was at least part Senju, because he inherited their bodily strength and physical fortitude. Paired with your Mom's Uzumaki fertility and lifeforce, you should have grown up to have the best of both.

But constant starvation and binges of high-fat, high-sodium ramen over-rode your original physical traits at the same time it caused you to stay short and shrimpy. Also, your dick is a direct result of testosterone, a chemical produced in your balls. So having stunted your balls, you then stunted everything else that depended on them to develop. Hence you're irritating, puberty-voice, and the fact that even if you got taller, you never really filled out with muscle properly. So it'll be almost double what you have now.

Keep in mind it'll be more like a Fox-cock than what you have now. It'll be redder, pointier, and have a knot. Just go visit the Inuzuka kennels if you want visuals on what you'll look like and how you'll react when aroused. . . . Or I can just pull up those old, repressed missions of dog-walking D-ranks from your first two weeks of being on Kakashi's Team."

"What memories? I didn't repress any- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHGHGHGHGGHGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh. Kakashi really is a sexual deviant. Never mind how much of a jackass he was then. You get the picture?"

"Yes, oh Kami WHYYYY!!!!!!!!???!!???????"

Naruto was on his knees, gagging, and dry-retching at the twisted images that now flashed through his head and across his clenched eye-lids.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have.... equipment like that?"

"Yep. But being superior to you pathetic little meat-bags, I can choose whether or not it's visible, tangible, and therefore vulnerable to attack."

"Can I see it?"

Kurama blinked, long and slow.

Then he snorted, and thought about it some more.

"You really ARE a pervert aren't you? Pink-Hair really nailed you back in the Academy...."

"So, can I see it? I also was wondering if it felt better than mine does."

"Of course it does. I'm far more sensitive, self-aware, and in control of myself than you, mortal, oblivious, impulsive humans. And what the hell? Sure."

Saying this, Kurama sat up, and spread his rear legs, before clenching his abdominal muscles and concentrating. Before Naruto's rapt eyes, Kurama shrank, and stopped at roughly twice Naruto's height.

Then his crotch bulged outward, before forming a pair of rather hefty balls, with a fuzzy sheath stretching above it by almost the length of Naruto's hand. The sheath swelled, then split, as a crimson, almost purple shaft, slowly rose up and up, stopping at eleven inches long, and roughly two and a half inches across the tip. Then the sheath stretched and split just a bit more, before snapping back taut behind a bulbous knot of flesh about the size of both Naruto's fists together. The balls swelled slightly, and clenched closer to Kurama's belly, each half as big as his head.

Naruto stared, then blushed, then gaped as what he was seeing sunk in. Then realized he was drooling and walking slowly forward.......

Kurama sweatdropped, wondering just what kind of freak he'd been sealed into....

"Um, Kurama?"  
"What, pervy brat?"  
"Why... why am I all hard down there from looking at your junk?"  
"Damned to Hell if I know."  
"Um, Kurama?"  
"Spit it out, brat, or I'll just go to sleep and get started fixing you now. Don't forget, it'll hurt like hell for MONTHS."  
"No, no, no, no no nononononoo!! I just wanted to ask... have you ever, you know.... done it? With a male, dattebane."  
"hmm, there's been more than a few.... granted, the yang half wouldn't have remembered them anyway..... Why? You interested in riding the Ninetails?"  
*blushing*  
"Holy shit. You seriously want this??" (Kurama pointed to his huge shaft.)  
*a tiny drop of blood oozed its way out of Naruto's left nostril*  
"Shit. You humans are as freaky as ever, I swear."  
"So... does that mean we can do it? Right here in the seal?"  
"Sure. But you'll have to temporarily crack open the seal. And that's a bit risky, without Blondaime in here to fix it when we're done. Don't forget, I'm Yin-Kurama, so I'd dissipate if I'm not anchored correctly by the seal."  
"So only a really tiny bit? Like enough for me to squeeze between the bars?"  
"Yup. Don't screw this up, or we're both dead, Perverted Brat."

Naruto nodded vigorously, and then folded his hands in the ram seal before rolling up his sleeve and gently prodding the upper half of his seal.

Kurama felt a weight lift as the gaps in the bars across his cell widened, the bars thinning as the gaps grew. They stopped when the bars were about as thick as Naruto's thigh, and the gaps were almost 2 meters square.

"Not bad, Naruto, but that's cutting it close, you know?"  
"Oi! I work on my chakra control every day for hours with a dozen kage bunshin, dammit!"  
"But it'll do. Get in here, Perverted Brat. Let old Kurama show you how it's done."

Naruto, emboldened by his success(not dead, dattebayo!), trotted forward, bending his head slightly to avoide the first horizontal bar, and passed through the seal's mental construct, joining Kurama in his cage.

Kurama bent down, and clasped his paws around Naruto's torso, lifting him up to eye level, about 5 feet off the ground.  
Naruto blinked, and wondered why Kurama had picked him up. At least until Kurama gave a big toothy grin, and shredded Naruto's pants off with his teeth.

"THE FUCK, KURAMA!!!!?? You almost bit my junk off!!!"

  
Kurama gave him a little shake, and then a sloppy full-frontal Lick from kneeds to bellybutton. When he locked eyes with Naruto again, the blonde's eyes were already glazing over and drool was making its way free of the corner of his mouth.

'Heh. Still got it. Too bad there aren't any vixens in here to chase. Ah well, we'll just make do, like always.'

Naruto snapped out of it, with the cessation of Kurama's wide, wet tongue.

"Kurama? Why'd you stop? It felt so good...."  
"Because Brat, we're only getting started, and besides, it's better than hearing you rant for hours over something that I can EASILY fix here, inside your mind. Or did you already forget that I'm the Yin-half?"  
"Umm, right, okay."  
"Now hush, and let me concentrate on preparing you properly. I'm not gonna fit otherwise."

  
So saying, Kurama then laid Naruto back, bracing his head and torso with one clawed hand and arm, while the other lost its claws. Those long dextrous digits then received a healthy coating from his muzzle, before sliding down the crease of the blonde's groin and thigh, to his hole.  
Naruto, now watching breathlessly, blushed at the zinging tingles that shot through his balls at the delicate touch of such large fingertips against his most private of places.

'Not at all like Kaka-sensei's Damned Thousand Years of Death.... ' Naruto mused.

Kurama meanwhile, had dropped his muzzle back down, to flick just the tip of his tongue against the bottom of Naruto's scrotum. Then when everything was properly wet and slick, he dropped his jaw another few inches, and dove in, slathering every inch of Naruto's underside in slick, yin-enhanced saliva.

Naruto of course, began whining and twitching wildly, going out of his mind at the amount of sensation he was drowning in. The motions, the power, the control... He shouted, and his nuts clenched up as he shot, his seed arcing up and over, to splash across his own face and neck.

Kurama grumbled wordlessly, complaining about his lack of control. But to his surprise and some small measure of pride, Naruto's Uzumaki heritage finally showed itself, as his shalf only got harder, and his balls filled right back out, dropping back down, as his abdominals clenched and Naruto's chest continued panting without pause.

  
Kurama, without pause, began focusing his efforts on Naruto's crack, and his actual hole. It was tight; so very, delightfully tight, Kurama decided. Naruto had almost no body hair, and it had never been so handy until now. His rosebud was tiny, and untouched. Perfect, and just a few shades rosier than the rest of him.

The old Fox chuckled, the vibrations travelled through his tongue, and very nearly made Naruto leap out of his own skin. But then he slumped bonelessly back, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in bliss.

Kurama took that as a sign to press forward, and channeled the smallest amount of his own Yin nature that he could, to relax and engorge the muscles of his little Human's hips and pelvis. His rosebud blushed, before parting at the slightest, most tentative of thrusts with his tongue-tip.  
'Thank goodness for mindscapes and the lack of physical necessities here.' Kurama thought to himself. 'Makes it so much simpler than dealing with males on the outside.'

  
After perhaps a minute or so of this delicate insertion, Naruto's expression changed, as he realized what Kurama was doing down below, and why it felt so strange, yet good "down there".

"Kurama?"  
Pulling back, Kurama lifted one long browline at him.  
"Before you make a fuss, remember that in your mindscape, you don't need to do things like eat, sleep, breath. That extends to all the 'other' stuff. You're perfectly clean down there when you're here with me. Unlike the disgusting squalor that was your original apartment."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, Oh. Now let me focus. I'm actually looking forward to something warm and wet and tight around my cock for the first time in centuries."  
"O-Okay..."

  
Kurama dropped back down, for a third time, and swiftly re-inserted his tongue into Naruto's hole. In moments it was slippery and shiny again, just the way the Fox liked it.  
He tongued a bit deeper, just an inch or so, to properly push past Naruto's outermost defenses. Wiggling, thrusting, lapping, twisting, Kurama's tongue became the bow, and Naruto's body the strings.  
Kurama began to play, seeing how many different, wanton noises he could draw out of Naruto's body.  
Just as Naruto's body began to adjust, Kurama thrust further, just an inch. One inch that had Naruto yelping and arching like he'd been grazed with a Chidori.  
Kurama grinned, fangs showing, as he laved over that spot that all males had, and sent Naruto shooting again, this time over Kurama's muzzle.  
Here in the sealscape, Kurama's nose interpreted the scent of Naruto's seed as sweet, with a slightly bitter tang. Here it was imparted by his sadness and despair at his lack of success in breeding his little Hyuuga vixen; whereas it was imparted by the alkaloids and starches in seminal fluid in real life.

Kurama stroked deeper again, with more urgency, as his salive now began to build up inside Naruto's entrance, dripping down the crease of his buttcheeks, and down Kurama's forearm and elbow joint.

  
After another few minutes, Kurama decided enough was enough, and pulled back again, pushing his hips forward, so his shaft was directly underneath the steady trickle from Naruto's slicked opening. Kurama stroked his shaft, spreading the slippery mess over himself.

"Okay, perverted brat, it's time to make you MY bitch this time."  
"G-Gah!! Don't torture me anymore, Kurama! Just give it to me already!!"  
"Everything I have to give, certainly."

With that, Kurama deftly positioned Naruto a bit lower, and seated his pointed tip, now fully formed, and throbbing, in Naruto's crack, snug against his ring.

With a simple exhale, Kurama had penetrated the much-loosened ring of muscle guarding Naruto's depths, and Naruto was thrashing feebly, overwhelmed by the sensations washing through him. The heat and thickness of Kurama's tip was too much for him to take passively. He arched, and panted, and groaned.

"Kurama... it... feels... it feels..."  
"Feels good, doesn't it, perverted brat? This something you want? I want to hear you SAY it."  
"Kurama.. I want this. I want it! Give me your cock! I want it so bad now... I never dreamed it could feel like this!!"

"Alright.... Naruto. Let this old Fox show you what it's all about. Maybe you'll even learn something that will come in handy with your little white-eyed vixen later."

 

Kurama began to rock his hips, not back and forth, but rather side to side, smearing his precum into Naruto's inner walls, making sure to massage and coat them thoroughly. Naruto still wasn't quite stretched enough for everything Kurama could give, and Kurama had over a century's experience in being patient. So he just circled his hips, and made Naruto bite his lip at the prolonged movement.

  
"That's it, kit, just like that.... breath, deep and slow. Make your stomach clench up a bit when you exhale, and relax on the inhale..."  
"K-Kurama~!"  
"Heh, you humans are weak and foolish, short-lived things. But you make such... Delectable sounds when I'm inside you."

  
Naruto began to writhe in Kurama's grip, as his nuts churned, and began to burn, a fullness invading his mind, as the fullness of Kurama's shaft began to truly penetrate him.

Kurama, never one to ignore a partner, unlike his yang half, began to thrust, never ceasing the circling of his hips. The tip of his cock stroked in turns over every available square inch of Naruto's hole, and with ever drop of precum, grew more relaxed, slippery, and ready for his full length.

Another few minutes passed, and Naruto's hole was shiny, slicked, and the precum already inside hiim had been worked into a lather from the steady, repetitive motions of the giant fox-cock. And Kurama deemed him ready for the cock of the strongest of the Bijuu at last.

  
"A-AAH, Kurama, you're going so deep! Are you sure I can handle it? This is my first time, dattebayo!"  
"Hush Kit, and just keep breathing like I told you. It helps your muscles shift and re-align to take me more easily. Now hold on, I'm almost there."

 

Minute by minute, and inch by inch, Kurama's shaft sank inside Naruto's hole, and it began to thicken as it neared the base, and the thickened ring of flesh poking from the sheath.  
Naruto wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell, but he loved every second of it. He'd never had a great deal of physical affection or warmth, and never been able to really associate closeness with safety, as he was usually the one protecting, or guarding.

But here, with Kurama, he could let go. And he did, babbling mindlessly, writhing as his nerve endings came alive in a way that had never happened outside of battle.

  
Kurama smirked at his little partner, and groaned in satisfaction as his sheath kissed Naruto's ring. He was all the way in, and now the REAL fun would begin.

His hips began thrusting, perhaps an inch back and forth, just enough to make Naruto feel him in his deepest parts. But it was a constant thing now, three or four thrusts per second, practically vibrating inside Naruto's asshole, sending tremors up Naruto's spine and directly into his brain like a shot of pure lust, distilled and injected.

  
The ring of rubbery flesh around Kurama's base began to grow, stimulated by being balls-deep, and the rapid friction between the two of them.

It grew, and grew, and grew, until it began catching against Naruto's rim, and Kurama squatted down a bit more, letting his grip relax a bit, so Naruto's body dropped further down, letting him dangle from Kurama's grip, held in place mostly by Kurama's throbbing erection.

He didn't think he wanted to hold out much longer, Naruto's tight little body was so good. Especially after a couple centuries of nothing at all. He gave a metaphorical shrug, and continued thrusting, sending Naruto bouncing on his crotch, his knot quickly inflating to fullness, stretching Naruto to his limits, and lodging his shaft as deep as it could go. He felt his balls pull up, in an ages-old pattern of male fulfillment, and gave a toothy grin, as they lurched, and the fire in his belly ignited.

Balls the size of Naruto's head lurched, and the burning heat inside him exploded as though a lava-release jutsu had gone off behind his navel. Naruto quivered and cried, the raw sexual satisfaction so much that his mind momentarily lost touch with reality, such as it was. His hips trembled, and shook, his balls withdrew almost completely into his pelvis, as Naruto screeched out a third orgasm, even stronger than the first two combined.  
His head flailed side to side, his fingers seeking purchase on Kurama's arms, trying to cope with the maddening overload of pleasure.

His belly gradually began to swell with the immense volume of Kurama's release, and several minutes later when Naruto finally regained his sense of self, looked down in response to the seeming heaviness that had settled inside his gut.

"Kurama?"  
*grunt*  
"Kurama, why is my belly sticking out like that?"  
"Because Gaki, that's how much I'm cumming inside of you. And I'm not finished yet, so hang on, and watch the greatest stud in the Elemental Nations at work."

Kurama felt a warm, shapeless, animalistic joy at his release. He kept cumming, his balls shifting, and his gut shuddering as he spent his seed in this powerful young human. Naruto's stomach continued to swell with Kurama's load, and a part of his mind, still imprinted by a distant memory of yang-Kurama's original instincts, was rather proud of how pent-up he'd gotten.

Kurama kept cumming, slower and harder now, as the moments slipped by, fluid and seemingly unnoticed.  
Naruto, eyes bulging like his belly, was utterly incapable of tearing his eyes away from his growing gut, now looking 5 months pregnant. He panted, his breaths coming gusty and shallow, as his orgasm seemed to taper off, but not end. The waves of pleasure seemed to come in time with the throbbing of Kurama's... knot, it was a knot, he could be adult about this, dattebayo!!!

Eventually even Kurama's insane reserves were depleted, and the contractions eased off to mere lurching throbs as his shaft twitched inside Naruto's guts. He sighted, a long, low, drawn-out rumbling of satisfaction at finally slaking his lust, and scratching 'that' itch for the first time in centuries.

  
"Well, Ero-gaki, I guess you're pretty talented for a first-timer. You managed to take all of me. Not many who can do that on a good day, never mind the first try. Still you've had your whole life to adjust to having me inside of you..... one way or the other."

"Ahahahahahaaa.... Kurama, you know that's kind of a bad joke, 'ttebane?"

"Pfft, doesn't make it not true. Besides, that Uzumaki stamina is still in there somewhere, you came 3 times, and each one was harder and more productive than the last. Obviously there's still hope for you."

  
"Hey... Kurama?"

"Yes, Ero-gaki?"

"Do... do you think we could do it again? I really liked it, and I'm a lot more relaxed now....."

  
At this, the mightiest of the chakra beasts could only sweatdrop, and wonder if he'd created a monster even worse than the juubi......

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update... eventually. My muse is incredibly flighty, so it may be a while. But I DO have most of this story's main points plotted out. Just gotta flesh them out.


End file.
